


Fighting For What Is His

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Liam, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Louis, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Liam, Omega Niall, Protective Harry, Puppy Liam, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a powerful alpha with a powerful omega mate, Liam. With power though comes danger. He has many enemy packs that all seem to have an interest in his loving mate. They soon discover that Liam is pregnant and with the announcement of the pregnant circulating alphas are getting even more curious and are beginning to attack.</p><p>Forcing Harry to fight for what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

Liam's POV

I love pack meetings most of the time. All of my pack mates gathered in one place with their children, and mates is amazing. The children are always running about in the pack houses' backyard playing on the equipment while the adults stay inside listening to what their Alpha, my mate has to say.

Harry stands in front of them speaking with no nerves and firmly. His voice is friendly yet also holds authority. All of our pack adores him and my heart rate picks up knowing that he is mine.

The only reason I have ever hated pack meetings sits in the back his eyes locked on me. His dyed blonde hair is done cheaply, his nasty mustache screams pervert and the clothes he wears makes it look as though he has shopped only in the clearance bins of thrift stores. His eyes are of hunger and lust. The look makes my skin crawl uncomfortably. 

I can never understand why he comes for he is not a part of our pack, in fact he is alpha of the one to the east of us. Harry has an unsteady alliance with him so he lets it fly, but if he knew about the looks he gives me he would forget the alliance and chew off the other Alpha's head.

A tug of nausea from my belly makes my stomach roll. I hurry to my feet clutching my belly as I make a dash for the nearest bathroom, ignoring the looks for worry from the pack.

I can't even turn the bathroom light on before I am down in front of the toilet vomiting, my stomach cramping horribly. 

"Mm... the smell of pregnancy is always so yummy on an Omega," the sound of Justin's voice makes my stomach lurch as I hear the door click shut.

I shakily sit up, moving away from the toilet clutching my still upset belly tears in my eyes. I'm pregnant? Why didn't Harry tell me?

"G-Get away from me. Harry's not far away and if he finds you in here he'll kill you," I argue my back up against the other wall leaving only about a foot between him and me.

He kneels down in front of me taking my face in his hands gently.

"I don't care about Harry. You're a beautiful and powerful Omega, an Omega that I should have the right to cherish. Harry doesn't deserve you. You have no idea how many thirst for you, how many Alphas ache to have their dicks up inside you, knotting you. Marking you as theirs," he whispers in my ear his hands in between my thighs. I let out a little whimper, my mate mark throbbing on my neck, letting Harry know that I'm in trouble.

My stomach turns again making me throw up off to the side of me making Justin sigh beside me.

"You poor thing. Sick from the pregnancy. Don't you worry though. I'll take care of you," he whispers rubbing my back and holding me in his arms as I sob wanting Harry.

"Get away from my mate," the sound of Harry's low growl makes me want to cry in relief. 

Justin pulls me up from the floor holding me closely against him.

"Let us through Styles. Let me care for him, in ways you can't. Let me take care of him and the pup growing inside of him," Justin taunts Harry moving slowly towards the door while holding me against his chest as a human shield.

"In ways I can't? Your pack is trash. They're all drug dealing, felons and look like they haven't bathed in years. The only reason I made that alliance with you in the first place was to make sure that your crazy pack didn't try to attack mine. It appears I made a mistake. Let him go you pathetic excuse or I'll rip your throat out," Harry growls his body shaking with rage as he fights the shift not wanting to transform with me in such close quarters next to him. 

I need to make a move now or this will end in blood shed. I let myself transform falling from Justin's arms as I do. As soon as I am on all fours I make a dash for the door. I slide between Harry's legs into the kitchen where some of our pack mate's are. Louis, Harry's Beta, is waiting for Harry word to transform. Louis' mate, Niall, sweeps me up from the floor and into his arms. I am a tiny wolf, being an Omega, and a rarer one. The smaller the Omega the more valuable we are and it seems like I'm the smallest of all. I'm about the size of a year old pup, which Harry just finds adorable, but I find annoying for it makes it so hard to keep up with every body and they all love to pick me up and me carry about like some lap dog. 

Niall lays me down on the rug in the living room, that is placed neatly in front of the fire. as I whine my stomach rolling pitifully. I vomit on the rug whining as Niall rubs my furry belly gently.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as the pack doctor approaches. She is an elder and adores me like a grandmother would, but even her presence makes my muscles stiffen with the fear of an attack. My need to keep the pup inside of me safe great, but the fatigue makes it difficult. I just settle for growling at her snapping at her hand when she reaches out.

"I know you're scared little one, but I need to see you to make sure you and the pup are okay. Would you feel better upstairs in your bedroom, where it is private and safer? You will be further away from Justin, making it harder for him to hurt you," she tries to convince me. I let out a low whine placing my head in Niall's lap letting him know it is okay. He scoops me up again following the Pack Doctor up the stairs as I curl into his arms letting out low whimpers from the movement of going up the stairs and it not agreeing with my upset belly.

He lays me down on the hand made quilt that covers my and Harry's bed. I happily move over to the very center of the king size bed curling up in a ball as I sink into the softness of the bed.

"You need to transform Liam, so I can fully examine you," she tells me with a warm smile. I let a humph, but I do as she says. 

Back in my human form I am still curled up in the center of the bed, but now I am butt naked much to my embarrassment. She just chuckles patting my bare bum gently before throwing a blanket over the top of me. She has always been comfortable doing things like that since she had been the one to raise me after the murder of my mum and dad when I was just baby. She's like a mother or grandmother to me and has seen me naked since I was just baby. It doesn't make it any less embarrassing though.

I prop my head up on the pillows watching her as I clutch the hand-made blanket that Cheri Lloyd, a close friend of mine and pack mate, had made me when I fell ill with a severe case of ammonia when I was just twelve and had to stay in the pack hospital for two weeks.

"Niall, take this in case he is ill again. Also lock the door quickly. We don't need any interruptions or disgusting alphas interrupting us," the pack doctor, who I call Elisi (Cherokee name for grandma) insist on callings all alphas, except Harry, disgusting due to their feeling of right to control Omega's, in particular me. 

Niall hurries over to the door before settling on the edge of the bed holding the bucket that my Elisi had given him in case I vomit again.

It is a good thing she did for stomach rolls again making me let a choked gag. Niall helps me sit up and has the bucket in front of me as I vomit into it sobs and gags making my entire body shake.

When I finish I am lowered back into the pillows. I can feel a wet wash cloth wipe along my skin cleaning away my vomit, and sweat. 

"You're alright, darling. Just relax, let Elisi and Niall care for you," my Elisi coos as she pulls the blanket down exposing my bare tummy. 

Aside from Niall being my best friend, he is also a Pack Doctor in training and has been working closely for awhile with my Elisi. As he cleans my skin I can see the excitement in his eyes over the fact of me being pregnant. He will not only be the closet person it will have to an Uncle to my pup, but also will be caring and watching over me closely for the coming months.

Elisi presses at my belly before leaning in so her long grey hair tickles my naval as she listens to my belly. She pulls back a frown on her lips, making my heart lurch.

"Is the baby okay?" I ask tears filling my eyes as I fear for my baby. I watch as Elisi pulls the portable ultrasound machine up. She squirts gel onto my bare belly her eyes remaining neutral.

It seems like ages before she moves the wand around my belly watching the screen with interest.

"What is wrong?" I ask watching her as she whispers to Niall pointing things out to him on the screen.

"Calm down, little one. Stress is not good for you or the little ones in your belly. I had heard what I thought to be an abnormal heartbeat, but is actually two. You are having twins. Look," she assures me pointing at the screen where two peanut size globs are resting.

I let a out a squeal my hands flying to my mouth as I watch the screen. The only thing that makes me look away is the knock on the door. Niall hurries over to open it and the spicy smell of my mate fills the room making me moan. I hold out my hands for him, wanting him by my side.

The serious expression on his face evaporates as he takes me in. He has a loving face on, his green eyes shinning with love as he comes over to me taking my hands as he too watches the screen.

"Both pups are healthy and so is our Luna. I will drop off vitamins for him to take, and I recommend ginger ale, along with saltine crackers to calm his belly. I will also leave a natural tea for you to give him each night to help with morning illness," Elisi says as she cleans up the equipment. Before leaving she leans in kissing my forehead patting my cheek loving before heading towards the door. Her eyes meet Harry's and I can see the silent conversation going on between them, whatever is being said through the pack connection is blocked from me. Elisi leaves the room with Niall trailing behind her dragging the ultrasound machine behind him.

"What happened to Justin?" I ask as Harry kicks off his boots crawling into bed with me. He wraps his arms around me pulling me into his arms. 

"It does not matter. I have taken care of him for now. Right now all I want you to think about is our babies, our pups," he whispers kissing the birthmark on my neck making me giggle. He loves that spot knowing that I am ticklish there and that it is extremely sensitive there.

He pulls several more blankets over the top of me, being sure I am warm before I drift off to sleep in the cocoon of my mate's long arms.

Three months later

Another of my favorite things is Sunday. Every Sunday the Omega's mated or not, and the young children of the pack all gather to the Care Home from all over the pack land. There we do crafts with the young children, eat homemade lunches that usually include yummy cookies or some other bake good, do our own crafts such as sewing, knitting, making decorations or food for other pack members. We catch up and do a bit of gossiping. 

The only beta or alpha that gets to come inside is Andy, my personal bodyguard, who has become even more protective with me being heavy with child.

"Did you hear about Justin's pack, the pack to the south?" Lou Teasdale asks as she helps her young daughter Lux with the glittery and stick mess that use to be a coloring sheet.

At the mention of them my heart sinks thinking back to when Justin had attacked me. My hand goes down to my four month belly. Already my bump is sticking out through my shirt thanks to my small frame and there being two babies inside.

"They have been spotted creeping along our borders. My husband has been out late thanks to them bastards. Not to mention the pack to the east who has as well been spotted far too close to our borders. Their Alpha Max is a nasty Alpha. He is said to abuse the Omega's of the pack. I'm so happy we have a great pack here and an alpha that cares for us all," Jay says bouncing little Doris on her knee while also keeping an eye on the twins as they play with Ernest on the floor nearby.

"What about the pack to the west? What's their name? Red-Meat? Red-Wood? Whatever it is they are disgusting. They are the ones that have the Alpha named Robert whom had killed his own mate when she was not who he wanted. I pity the poor thing that he does want. His pack has also been creeping along our borders. What do you think they want?" Jade asks as she helps her four year old son, Jake, with his coloring sheet which looks rather well and his scribbles are almost all in line.

My heart aches fearing that I know exactly what or who they want. Off to the side Gemma stands with some of her friends, but her attention is not on them. Her eyes lock with mine, worry in her eyes.

"I think I'm going to head back to the pack house. I'm not feeling so great and I want to pay a visit to Niall. I know he has been a little overwhelmed with the dozen kids that had hurt themselves while they were all playing tag in the woods. I'm sure he could use a friendly face," I say rising from my seat abandoning my project of a superhero quilt that I have been working on for a young boy named Corey that had just recently been diagnosed with cancer. He is only seven and it is rare for wolves like us to get such diseases, but unfortunately he has been one of those rare cases. I have already made him several superhero stuffed bears, the entire Avengers team, and visit him as frequently as I can at the hospital in the neighboring town, but with the latest security threat it has been difficult to get over there and see him.

My pack mates give me hugs and make sympathetic noises knowing the struggles of pregnancy before letting me head out with Andy trailing behind me.

Gemma and Anne appear as soon as I am out the door.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Anne asks pulling me into her arms as soon as we are far away enough from the Care Home that we have a little privacy.

"I'm tired and still nauseous. I also hate hearing about all these other packs. Do you think they're around here, because of me?" I ask as I snuggle in close to her as she rubs my back working out the tenderness that has formed there.

"I don't know, but you should stay far from the woods and in a group just to be sure. I know you're scared, but it will be okay. Nothing will happen to you or my little grandbabies," she assures me her hands going down to rest on my swollen belly that is sticking out well over my pants line. My shirt hangs around me in a way that you can see how my belly button is puffing out. 

Gemma pulls me into her arms next planting kisses all over my face making me giggle, but she doesn't stop there. She tickles my sides making my knees buckle as I giggle, but her hands are there to catch me as I rest my head on her shoulder smiling while trying to catch my breath.

"There's that giggle," she laughs evil.

"You're a meanie head," I inform her as I pull away crossing my arms around me protecting my sides.

"You love me. Now let's go pay Niall a visit, unless you want to go straight home and be with Harry?" Anne asks making me sigh.

"I want to see Harry, but I really should visit Niall and right now there is some meeting going on that I'm not invited to so I suppose it is Niall we'll be seeing," I sigh wishing that I could just go home and curl up in bed with my favorite man by my side.

Together the three of us head down the walkway that weaves its way through town going past all of the major buildings.

It is not long till the beautiful stone cottage that is the medical clinic comes into view. There are always beautiful flowers growing, and décor hung about to make the place feel not so dreary.

Inside Niall is speaking to a young girl that is cradling her arm close to her chest. Her cuts are deep and appear to be fairly painful. Niall is trying to put the disinfectant cream on her, but she screams and flinches away every time he tries.

I head over to her kneeling down beside her gently placing my hand on her shoulder. Her pretty blue eyes go wide she realizes it's me.

"Luna! Nurse Niall being mean, he's trying to hurt me," she cries throwing her arms around me making Niall groan.

"He's not trying to hurt you sweetheart. He's trying to make you feel better. You don't have to watch him as he does it, if you like you can snuggle up in my arms and hold onto me tightly when it hurts," I try to convince her. She gives a nod of agreement letting me pull her up against me, her injured arm held out for Niall while hold her.

"Were you out in the woods playing tag with the older kids?" I ask her as Niall applies the cream.

"Yes, they left me. I got hurt on a stick, but they got hurt too, so it's okay. Mama says it's kama," she explains making me laugh.

"You mean Karma? It always is there to pay you back in time for the good and bad things you have done," I agree kissing her head as Niall finish wrapping her arm up in pretty pink bandages.

"Thank you Luna! You're belly is BIG! Mama says there are babies inside," she giggles putting a hand on my belly.

"You're welcome and yes there are little babies in there. My belly is just going to get bigger and bigger until they decide to come out then you can meet with them and as they get older I am sure they will be happy to play with you," I explain to her as she rubs my tummy with interest. 

At that moment a frantic man enters his eyes wide in terror. 

"Emily? Where is my...? Oh Emily!" the man squeals in delight spotting the blonde hair cutie beside me.

"Hi Mama! I'm okay! Luna and Nurse Niall made me all better!" she proclaims turning her attention from my belly to her Mama. 

"Oh Luna! I didn't even see you there. Was my daughter bothering you at all?" he asks pushing his curly blonde hair out of his face as he blushes.

"Not at all. She was just a little scared of getting all fixed up. She's a sweetheart. Why wasn't she at the Care House doing arts and crafts though?" I ask curiously as Emily snuggles back into my arms.

"She's six and wanted to play with her older friends. They're only three or four years older and were going to the park so I thought it was okay. I didn't know they were going to turn into wolves and play in the woods. Had I known that I never would have let her go, especially with all those other packs running about. You must think I'm a horrible parent now," he cries running a stressed had through his blonde locks tears in his eyes.

"I would never think that. It was just some fun that got of hand. It happens and luckily nobody was seriously hurt. Emily is such a sweetie, you've raised her well," I quickly assure him as Emily hurries over hugging her Mama's legs begging him not to cry.

"Thank you," he says gratefully as he sweeps Emily up in his arms giving her kisses. 

Niall helps me up off the floor also thanking me for keeping her calm and distracted while he fixed her up.

"Where's Elisi?" I ask peeking into the other room that is the makeshift examination room to find that she is not there.

"She's in the bedrooms checking on the older kids. Some of them have concussions and some other more serious injuries. They're all going to be okay though and I am sure they will also be punished," Niall assures me when I start to looked panicked over the idea of some seriously hurt kids.

Before I can ask more on their condition a loud howl from just outside the cottage is heard. The sound makes the hair on the back of my neck stand and my arm wrap protectively around my stomach. Whoever is outside is defiantly not from our pack.

"Get back to the bedrooms and stay there," Niall orders as he mind links the others alerting them of enemies on our soil.

"Take Emily," the blonde haired man gives me his daughter as I hurry through the door behind the desk and down the hall with Gemma right behind me. 

We hurry past the different patient rooms, the hall that leads to the two operating rooms and the two other examination rooms before finally reaching the back of the building where I find my Elisi with a boy of about ten years old. Three other kids that are about the same age are sitting on a bed with various bandages and are clinging to each other looking scared. They all have heard the warning sent out by Niall.

"Liam, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, if they find you and we can't hold them off... Come here, darling. Get in the far corner," Elisi orders taking Emily and handing her off to Gemma. She leads me to the room's closet in the far corner. She opens it up shoving me inside the largest part throwing a blanket over my head before closing and locking the door behind her.

I curl in on myself, my hands going around my belly as I reach out to Harry through our bond begging for him to come get me out of here and somewhere far away. 

On the other side of the door there is nothing, but silence. All of us listen for footsteps or the noise of a fight, all anxious of what may happen next.

Off in the distance there is a low growl making my heart twist. I curl in on myself, bringing my knees as far up as I can. 

The sound of crashing quickly follows, along with more growls and howling. I fear for Niall and Emily's Mama for they are both Omegas and Omegas don't stand a chance against an Alpha or even a Beta.

The door of the patient room flies open with a crash, the door knob probably putting a hole in the wall from the force. 

The sound of footsteps makes my stomach roll. I can hear the kids outside crying begging for their parents and not to be hurt.

"I'm not here for any of you. I want your Luna, and if you just give me him I promise to not harm any of you," the deep, frigid voice of a man growls. His voice holds authority, making it clear is not a simple Beta, but an Alpha and a powerful on at that. 

I reach up for the closet door handle needing to get out there to be sure of the children not being harmed even if it means giving myself up. The door knob won't turn though no matter how hard I try. My Elisi has locked me inside.

I whimper softly fearing for little Emily and the other innocent children that have not asked for this. It is my job as Luna to protect them, but I can do nothing.

"Do I hear a little whimper? Did they lock you in the closet baby?" the predatory voice of the alpha makes my heart twist. I can hear the sound of a lock sliding out of place. I cower further into the closet wrapping the blanket tightly around me as I shake with fear. 

The door opens and there stands the ugliest Alpha I have seen. His face is scared to hell, he has an eye patch covering his right eye, he is bald and he dresses formally with a button down grey shirt and jeans. The smile on his face is sickening; it's predatory and is like the grin a wolf gives the sheep before eating it.

"Well hello there. Don't you just look delicious? Get up and let me see your body," he growls grabbing me by the arms pulling me to my feet.

I squirm frantically trying to get away from him, but my strength is nothing compared to his. He smiles as the blanket drops from around me. He reaches his hands out laying them on either side of my belly pulling me in close to him so my belly is pressed up against his. 

He moves his hands down along my hips, moving down to my thighs.

"Such nice legs, such beautiful hips and you look so appetizing with your belly full of child," he purrs licking the skin on my neck. I whine squirming in his grip. He licks up to my cheek then back down to my collar bone. 

I whimper pushing my hands against his chest trying to get away from him, but he just pulls me closer, so my belly is almost squished against him. This sends me into panic mode fearing for the babies inside me. 

I squirm against him whining and screaming as he moves his hands down to my ass squeezing it tightly, his nails digging into the soft skin there.

This only scares me more. In my panic my wolf takes over triggering an unwilling transformation. I start to fall to the floor, but he catches my little furry body in his arms. 

I squirm around in his arms clawing at his chest making him laugh.

"You're just tiny little thing huh? I would love to see you try to run away from me like this. You little belly isn't so little in this form," he cackles rubbing at my bloated belly.

"Put him down," the low growl from Harry makes me yip in excitement. My hero has arrived!

With the nasty Alpha distracted I squirm out of his arms flopping down onto the floor landing on my legs, but when I try to take off running it proves rather difficult with my belly hanging low in between my legs. 

I flop onto my side unable to keep my balance not use to so such a large belly in my way. I let out a low whine not liking this at all. I roll onto my legs again trying to hurry towards Elisi and Gemma, but all I can do is waddle, which must look rather funny with a tiny wolf waddling about my big belly rubbing against the tile floors.

With the nasty alpha distracted Gemma hurries over to me scooping me up into her arms. I cuddle up against her breast whining, pouting up at her.

The sound of clothes tearing is herd as both Harry and the ugly alpha transform breaking into a full blown fight. Elisi is hurrying the children out of the room while Gemma quickly follows cradling me close to her as whimper and whine feeling extremely uncomfortable with my belly hanging in between my legs.

"Get them to the pack house. Take Niall and Isaac with you," Louis familiar voice travels through the pack link even as I spot his wolf tumbling about in the front yard fighting another wolf. 

We hurry out the door, with Niall scooping up a ten year old girl that has broken leg into his arms as we all make a dash for the pack house.

I let out strange little yips as Gemma runs, my body bobbing uncomfortably, my head keeps hitting her boobs which prove to be rather awkward. 

As soon as we are in the pack house frantic parents take their children and Isaac disappears with a sobbing Emily in his arms. 

I am carried upstairs with Elisi and Anne right behind us. Niall disappears to make sure that nobody is hurt leaving me with three gushing women.

I am laid down in my bed making me flop around on the bed trying to get up on my paws, but the bed sinks and my belly makes my coordination awful. I must look pretty funny for everybody in the room is laughing at me as I flop around on the bed.

"Little one, relax. You're going to hurt yourself," Elisi warns me as she grabs me around my underbelly forcing me to lay back onto my side. She rubs my furry tummy lovingly as I watch her with wide anxious eyes. I let out little happy yips unable to hold in my pleasure of the feeling of my aching tummy being rubbed.

"Aw he's so adorable. I forget how cute he is in wolf form," Gemma coos sitting down on the bed near me petting my ears lovingly. I wiggle around on the bed stretching making my belly puff out as I let out little whimpers of love.

"Liam, you should have known that your wolf form is useless while heavy with child. It is a good thing Harry had walked in when he did," Elisi scolds me as she moves things about in her medical bag searching for something.

I just let out little whimper of apology, not really caring at the moment for the rubbing of my belly just feels way too good.

"Can you transform back, Little One?" she asks as I whine.

I try, but humph in annoyance when I find that I can't. All my body does is tremble a couple times, but nothing else.

"I was afraid of that. He won't be able to transform until Harry gets up here. His body feels too scared without his mate nearby. Lay back Liam, let me check on your babies," Elisi orders as she puts a stethoscope in her ears pressing the cold metal of the scope against my belly making me whine at the coolness.

She ignores this listening closely as she moves the scope around listening to my babies' heartbeats.

Anne rubs behind my ears trying to get me to calm down as she works. I look up at my mother-in-law watching her as she rubs my ears making me let out little noises of happiness.

"Babies sound heathy. I can't do an ultrasound until he can transform so we'll have to wait," Elisi sighs kissing the top of my head lovingly before heading out the door to check to check on the rest of the pack.

Anne and Gemma sit with me trying to keep me calm and relaxed even though I am beyond frustrated with the fact that I can't transform back.

The sound of boots on the stairs makes me yip in happiness as the familiar smell of my mate moves through my senses.

Harry enters the room looking tired, and stressed. Blood stains his shirt, but he does not appear to be injured for I would have been able to sense if he was.

His eyes land on me making a smile sprout across his lips. He comes over to the bed kissing the top of my head. I scurry around in the comforter trying to crawl into his lap making him laugh. I finally mange to get myself curled up the best I can in my lap. I look up at him licking his cheek happily.

"Hi Li, I'm happy to see you too," he laughs rubbing my belly lovingly; "Do you think you can transform, babe? I want give you a real kiss," he pleads with me.

I focus on my body trying to transform and much to my relief it works!

I look up at him grinning at him as my head rests in his lap. Anne throws a blanket over me covering my naked body.

Harry leans in kissing my lips, cradling my head in his hands. His kiss deepens, quickly turning passionate and desperate. I can feel the fear and love in his kiss. He doesn't pull back until we are both out of breath.

"I love you so much," he whispers kissing my forehead tears in his eyes.

"Where has the blood come from?" I ask running my hands over his skin where blood has stained it.

"It's not mine. It's the other Alpha's. I had to kill him," he sighs moving his hands beneath the blanket to rub my bare swollen stomach.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard to take another person's life," I sigh reaching up to stroke his cheek lovingly.

"I had no choice. It was either lose you or kill him. I made the only choice I truly had. I'm just happy that there is one less alpha to worry about," he sighs stroking my cheek.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but I want to do a full examination of Liam and you need a shower Alpha," the sound of my Elisi breaks our little bubble.

Harry gives me one final kiss before trotting off to the shower leaving me once again with the three women that I am closest to.

One month later

"I never want to move from this bed," Harry whispers in my ear kissing my cheek as I cuddle up against him. Both of us are in the complete nude after a morning of kinky activities. 

He has made so much love to me that he has made all my energy disappear. I don't want to head down and face the pack, instead all I want is to lay here in the warmth of his arms.

"Sounds perfect to me, except I have to tinkle," I sigh pouting up at him.

"Are the babies starting to kick your bladder?" he asks as he helps me sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yes, and it's rather rude," I grumble rubbing my belly with a pout. There is a whack to my hand making me gasp. 

"What is it? Are you okay?" Harry asks panicking his hands going to my belly. I just giggle grabbing his hands and placing them where my use to be.

There is little kicks to his hands making him gasp.

"They're kicking! Oh my goodness! Hello, little one! Are you kicking your Mama?" he asks my belly rubbing it with love while also planting loving kisses on my stomach.

I giggle at him rubbing his curly hair lovingly as he talks to my belly.

Another kick to my bladder makes me groan in distaste.

"Harry, I REALLY have to tinkle," I whine making him laugh.

"Go tinkle, my love. Then hurry back into my arms," he says dramatically as I hurry to the bathroom giggling as he makes a grab for my butt.

Two months later.

Another favorite time of mine is the Summer Solstice. On the longest day of the year we throw a huge celebration. We all gather in the Great Hall where a dance floor is sat up, the Omegas make a great meal all together, we exchange gift baskets that are filled with homemade bake goods, blankets, jewelry and décor. The young Omegas have a bake sale, the young Betas and Alphas play sport games outside that the entire pack gathers to watch. We gather up money to help pay for Corey's treatment at the other hospital along with each family giving him some kind of gift. My and Harry's are the entire X-Men team made from handmade teddy bears, his favorite peanut butter fudge, and a giant Superhero quilt I made from Superhero t-shirts and his favorite color green. 

I waddle about in the kitchen helping make the Italian buffet that we had agreed would be great for our Summer Solstice dinner. 

We have every Italian food you could think of. We have Lasagna, goulash, spaghetti, ravioli and so much more. We also have a large salad buffet with loads of vegetables. We also have a make your own fruit bowl table with all sorts of fruits cut up finely. We have a bunch of homemade garlic toast that have cheese on them or not, or are bread sticks instead of the toast. The bake goods are center on cakes and brownies. We are leaving the cookies, muffins and cupcakes to the children Omegas for their bake sale. 

We are all gossiping and giggling over the latest mattings, the cuteness of the kid, and the dorky things our mates do.

"Liam James keep your paws out of that batter. You shouldn't be eating raw eggs," Anne shoos my hands away from the cake batter making me pout. 

I waddle away from the bake goods and instead start picking at the fruit as I help cut up the pineapple.

"Somebody's hungry," Lottie laughs at me as I nibble on the food.

"I can't help it. I'm always hungry! My appetite never diminishes," I pout as I pop a strawberry into my mouth.

"That's normal for this stage of pregnancy. Go ahead and eat what you want we understand that you and the babies need the food," Jay assures me patting my belly lovingly.

With her words I don't feel quite so bad for nibbling at the food, but I try to limit myself.

"Speaking of Liam's growing belly you should see him in his wolf form! He's so cute with his big belly. Yesterday he accidently transformed during his nap and when he woke up he couldn't even get up from the bed. He just rolled around getting nowhere. His big belly far too large for his little wolf frame," Gemma laughs making me blush.

Her words are true. I couldn't get anywhere. I couldn't even pull my furry little legs anywhere, my big belly now hanging so low that I can't stand in my wolf form. 

I munch on a piece of watermelon pouting as I continue to chop up the pineapple popping the occasional piece into my mouth.

They all coo at me as Anne and Gemma tell a bunch of stories of my pregnancy struggles and how they think it is just adorable.

After all the fruit and veggies are chopped and everything is in the oven or being watched on the boiler I waddle out of the kitchen heading out in search of my Harry who hopefully won't be touching at my belly and giggling at my cuteness.

"Luna, do you want to buy some cookies?" little Emily's voice draws my attention to the bake sale her and the other kids are conducting. 

On their table there are dozens of different kinds of cookies, fudges, cupcakes and muffins. All of them made by the kids with the assistance of their parents as the younger kids decorated them. The attempts at different superheroes, SpongeBob, various other Monster High girls, and other cartoon characters on sugar cookies and cupcakes are adorable. 

"Has Alpha been here yet?" I ask not wanting to buy some myself only to end up with a crap load of sweets they I really don't need.

"Nope, I was waiting for you to show up so we can both pick them out," the warmth of Harry's voice in my ear and his big hands cupping my belly makes me giggle looking up at him. His green eyes shine back at me a bright smile on his lips. 

"Mmm....I think we need some sugar cookies. Especially the one that looks like Baymax, we could also use some apple cinnamon muffins for breakfast in the morning," I reply turning my attention back to the table.

"Pick out what you like, but we need some peanut butter cookies as well. I love them and some milk," he purrs making me laugh.

I grab two packages of muffins, a sugar cookie package made up of attempts at Disney characters and a bag of sugar cookies that are attempts at superheroes for Corey, some peanut butter cookies and some chocolate chip cookies. 

Harry pays for them while hurry over to our gift basket for Corey putting the sugar cookies we bought for him inside. The rest I place with our seats at the table knowing that nobody would touch them for that is something our pack just doesn't do and if they did it would most definitely not be their alpha's. Unless it's tiny kids, if so I would forgive them for stealing my treats.

Harry parades me around talking to various pack leaders and families. All of them comment on my pregnancy and how I am positively glowing. I let some touch my belly to feel the little babies kicking within, which makes them all coo happy to know that their pack heirs are healthy. 

By the time dinner rolls around my feet are aching, my back hurts, and I am starving.

At the dinner table we sit with Louis, Niall, the third in command, and the fourth in commands' families. I shamefully had four plates full of various pastas, salads, fruits and desserts. By the time the late night dancing kicks off I nodding off. 

"I think we're going to head home. Liam, is exhausted and needs some rest," I hear Harry say as he helps me up out of my seat.

I whine snuggling into his side tiredly as he picks up our bags while Louis and the third in command, Zayn, carry out the various gift baskets that Harry and I received all of them full of treats for me and various things needed for babies. Jay had actually made a basket for me for the rest of my pregnancy that is filled with water bottles, heated blankets, booties, a large onesie, a massager, quilts, bath soaps and anything else she could think of that will help me through the rest of the pregnancy.

Harry lets me snuggle into his side as we make our way home following closely behind Louis and Zayn. 

It doesn't take long to reach the pack house with it being only a block away, but just that block of walking makes my ankles throb and back ache.

As soon as we reach our bedroom I collapse back onto our bed groaning while Harry is downstairs helping Louis and Zayn find a place for our baskets.

I kick my shoes off rolling onto my side with pillows propped under my head. I feel too tired to get changed into different clothes. 

"Hello Luna," the sound of a slick, cold voice makes my heart twist into knots. Not again!

I roll onto my back with a groan, my body not agreeing at all with the movement. I struggle into a sitting position to spot the person lurking in the shadows.

There is the Alpha I recognize as Max, an alpha of yet another neighboring pack.

I let out a loud whine, sending out a message of panic to Harry through our bond as Max approaches the bed.

He doesn't do any of the typical procrastinating that it seems like all evil doers do. He just grabs me by my hair pulling me across the bed so that my head is in his grasp and neck exposed to him. He sticks a needle into my neck injecting a fluid into my veins. I whimper grabbing onto his hand trying to push it away from me, but my muscles are going slump. My arms flap down onto the bed uselessly. 

He grabs my legs separating them and forcing his way in between them. He leans in to my neck sniffing the skin where Harry's bite mark is. He licks the area making the area burn in pain. I let out a low whimper, screaming when he nibbles at the skin there. His lips being there feels so wrong, that area belongs to Harry, I belong to Harry not this bimbo.

The sound of the wood door breaking makes me actually want to break down crying in relief. Max takes this moment to take a chomp at my neck, but he goes flying into the wall before he can mark me. I can hear the sounds of growls and breaking furniture, but all I can do is lay there on the bed staring up at the ceiling. 

"Liam, can you hear me?" Louis appears in front of me taking my head into his hands.

I let out a whimper unable to do much else. He easily scoops me up in his arm hurrying out of the room. He carries me out of the house and all I can do is look up at the starry night sky, my head limp against his shoulder. I can hear the sounds of breaking furniture and growls from the pack house even from the street.

Louis hurries me inside the medical house. I can hear him talking with Elisi, but my mind is still off back with Harry worrying for him. 

A sharp pain floods through my bond mark making me let out a scream. Harry has been hurt! Harry is hurt! My body aches to run to the aid of my mate, horrible thoughts running through my mind fearing the worse.

I am laid down on a medical bed while my Elisi starts an IV to flush out whatever Max had given me. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as Elisi bandages my neck. 

As my muscle strength comes back the first word that escapes my mouth is Harry's name. Elisi rubs my belly trying to get me to calm down so I don't accidently trigger a shift.

"I want Harry. He's been hurt, I can feel it," I cry aching to have my mate back at my side and okay.

"Just breathe Little One. You need to relax for the little ones in your belly," she tries to sooth me, "Here let's get the babies up on a screen for you to see."

I watch as she sets up the ultrasound machine moving my shirt up to expose my large belly. 

It isn't until I hear the sound of my babies' heartbeats that I begin to calm down. 

The sound of the room door opening though makes me practically leap from my bed and a bloody Harry's arms. He doesn't bother with having Elisi look over him. He kneels down pulling me into his arms tears cascading down his cheeks. 

"I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I had lost you. Oh Liam, my sweet, lovely Liam," he whispers in my ear crying softly as he holds me closely.

I wrap my arms weakly around him burying my nose into his shoulder blade. Elisi forces him to lie back in bed with me, knowing that separating us is useless. She cuts off his shirt working on a wound he must have on his back. 

When I try to move away so Elisi can have better access to any wounds he may have he growls lowly pulling me closer, not liking there to be even an inch in between us.

Together we fall asleep on that hospital style bed, that is uncomfortable, but the presence of each other is all that mattered in that moment.

Two months later

"Liam, don't you dare step foot out of this house. You are far too along to be wonder anywhere," Harry snaps at me as I try to head out the backdoor to go to the Care House to work on my new art project.

With me being nine months along and tensions still high with other packs Harry has made it clear that I will not be leaving this house. He has been very cranky about it, and really has been cranky about everything. 

I make a show of my own frustration by slamming the backdoor shut as I waddle back to the kitchen snatching up one of the cookies that I made earlier in the afternoon nibbling at it while glaring at my husband unhappily.

"Don't look at me like that. You need to be relaxing and it is far too dangerous out there. I don't want you leaving until the babies are born and even then I'm not sure," he snaps as I ignore him snatching up an entire plate of cookies.

I walk upstairs moving into our bedroom. I don't bother with the bed instead I waddle into our walk in closet. On the floor is my little pile of comfort. I have all the homemade quilts, afghan, bed sheets, pillows, full body pillows, Harry's sweatshirts, the blanket my mum had favored when she was alive, my baby blanket, Elisi blankets, hot water bottles, heated blankets, baby clothes tucked in places along with new baby blankets, bottles of water to drink, munchies in the corner and anything else I felt necessary. I curl up in a ball in the center of the pile with my plate of cookies. I bite off Mickey's head crying quietly as I eat. 

My nest of comfort allows me to relax as my stomach cramps for the third time today as I eat the half a dozen cookies. I push the plate away once finished starting to drift asleep when another cramp hits me. I whimper in pain curling in on myself the best as I can as I rub my belly massaging the muscles.

I lay there breathing quietly through my pain, having prepared for this for weeks. I lay there in my little nest whimper and breathing through my pain as I feel my babies shift as they make their way out. 

Half an hour later water gushes out of me with a little pop. The babies are on their way. I shift myself into a new position sending a plea for Harry as I pull my jeans and boxers down tossing them to the side as I breathe through more pain.

Harry appears in the closet doorway eyes wide as he takes in my position.

"Please tell me it wasn't our fight that triggered this," he pleads as he goes in between my legs checking to see how far along they are.

"No, I have been having cramping for the past week. Ugh...." I groan as I feel the first baby making its way out. 

"The first baby is crowning. I can see the hair. Breathe, babe, and on the next contraction push down. You're labor is moving quickly," he orders as I push down as he asks.

I can hear the sound of Elisi and Niall hurrying their way up the stairs. I relax back in my nest of comfort breathing deeply before the next contraction hits. 

"The baby's head is out. Keep going, love," Harry encourages me. 

I can feel the baby making its way out and tearing my entrance. With one final push the baby slides out its screams filling the tiny space. Harry lowers our baby down onto my chest as he carefully cuts the umbilical cord.

Our tiny son squirms around his lungs strong as he screams. I reach up gently rubbing his chest gently calming down. Niall appears at my side gently taking my son to clean him off in the pail of water that he had carried in while I focus on getting the next baby out. Elisi stays back knowing not to intervene in the process of an Alpha helping its Omega deliver their young. As Harry helps me he keeps glancing at Niall his eyes glowing warningly as Niall cleans our oldest son. 

Niall quickly hands my son back to me after making sure his little bottom is wrapped in a diaper. I cradle him in my arms as I breath my contractions pushing when needed. It doesn't take long for my second baby enter the world, the screams penetrating the air. When Niall reaches to clean our second child Harry growls at him lowering our son into the bath himself. 

Niall leaves him be and instead makes sure that the after birth comes out okay. He cleans me up quickly taking away the disgusting blankets beneath me. He pulls clean blankets up around me before scurrying out of the room with Elisi.

"We have two boys," Harry whispers lowering our second son onto my chest next to his brother. It is only on my chest that both my sons calm down. Harry leans in sniffing the skin of our sons. When he pulls back he's laughing and crying at the same time.

"They're both Omegas, strong Omegas at that. Oh dear Lord am I doing to have my hands full between the three of you," he whines making me shake with laughter.

Three omegas for him to care for and protect, boy will he have his hands full. He'll be hunting other Alpha's left and right. 

This makes my own laughter join his as well. 

We'll be defiantly having more children and hopefully he'll get lucky to have an Alpha to help keep all of us safe. 

Samuel James

Nickolas Javvad


	2. Part 2

Off in the deep darkness of the forest ahead of me I can hear the cries of my pups, of my babies, my Nicolas and Sammy. 

My instincts demand for me to trudge into the woods and never return until I have them in my arms again, but as I run into the tree line I am forced into the realization that I am getting nowhere. The more I run, the more distance there seems to be between me and their cries. My tiny, furry legs don't let me get far too fast, but when I try to transform back I find myself unable, stuck in my tiny, and weak wolf form that may as well be a damn puppy.

The trees disappear around me, and ahead of me I can see Justin, a disgusting pig of an alpha, holding my little ones a sick smile on his lips. 

"Such sweet little Omegas, strong ones at that, just like their Mama, and I am sure they'll make excellent Breeders for my pack in their future," his words roll off his lips like a feline licking it's lips as it watches its prey.

I watch as my pups are taken away, their tiny cries echoing in my ears as I run towards them uselessly tears running down my cheeks. 

The large dark wolf ahead of me with the demonic red eyes is almost a welcomed sight for at least he will take my pain, except he doesn't do that at all.

He snatches me up in his blood stained jaws, that smell of pine and home hits my senses, the blood smelling of my Harry. Brought to my attention laying on the cold hard ground is Harry's lifeless body, blood sinking into the soil around him, his intestines ripped out and there is nothing I can do as the demonic wolf takes me away promising me much pain and misery in my future.

But the pain I may face doesn't matter, for my soul has already left with my mate and pups.

It no longer matters.

They're all gone, and I'm too frail to do a thing. 

I've failed as a Luna.

I've failed as a mother.

I've failed as a mate.

"Liam, love, wake up, please. Breathe, everything is okay. You're in my arms, the twins are down the hall everything is okay," Harry's pleas reach me through my sleep pulling me into awareness. 

My body is shaking in his grasp, sobs are choking me and my stomach twists and cramps making my dinner roll.

"It was just a nightmare. You're okay," he whispers kissing the top of my head as cradles me in is arms.

I nod in understanding snuggling in close to him, my tears continuing to fall as I snuggle into his warmth trying to get calmed down. 

My mate is here, I am here, we're all alive and it's okay. It was just a dream, a horrible dream, but a dream.

I manage to get my breathing and sobs under control, but my stomach is a hurricane of nastiness. I am forced to try and wiggle from Harry's strong hold, but he only holds me closer as he lifts me up out of bed. 

He hurries me to the bathroom where I violently throw up into the toilet, my stomach twisting and cramping like it has for the past four mornings after the horrid nightmares.

"Your scent is changing again," Harry whispers in my ear his nose tickling the skin of my neck as he nuzzles up against me after my stomach has calmed down. 

"Mmm....at least that explains the nightmares and nausea. I didn't have strange nightmares like this with the twins though," I sigh as I am helped to my feet, his hands staying around my waist and chin on my shoulder.

"Every pregnancy is different. Elisi will have something for the nightmares and nausea when we go to see her later today. Right now, we unfortunately need to get moving. We have a pack meeting in two hours, and you need to get the twins ready by yourself this morning, because I have a private meeting with my top of commands," he explains.

"Of course you do. I swear you schedule them meetings this time in the morning just to get out of getting our grumpy two year olds up," I grumble swatting his arm as I brush my teeth desperate to get the nasty vomit taste out.

"Hey there are reasons I schedule the meeting this early, for I know nobody will be nosing about at 7. I'll leave you to care for our beautiful children while I go do my alpha duties," he grins leaning in to peck my lips.

"Speaking of duties, I have to be up at the elementary at noon. They're doing a play and I volunteered to help with the food, and the munchkins," I remind him.

"Alright, just take Andy with you, please, and if you start to feel too ill come home, or call Niall," he replies as he quickly changes and does his own morning routine. 

I am just finishing getting dressed when the cries come over the baby monitor.

"Well I'm off. Good luck with your alpha duties, dork," I peck his cheek earning me a pinch of my bum. I swat his hand away giving him a playful glare before hurrying out to the nursery.

When I enter I am greeted by two sobbing toddlers. My Nick is standing up in his crib clutching onto the railing with his tiny hands his brown eyes scrunched shut as he screams and the smell coming from his direction tells me that it is more than just waking up that is making him an unhappy camper.

Sammy is sitting down in his crib clutching his stuffed Flounder, from The Little Mermaid, close to his chest as whimpers leave him, his brown hair cut short allowing me to see his pretty little green eyes as he glances up at me holding Flounder out whimpering Mama. 

I begin by snatching Sammy up out of his crib giving him plenty of good morning kisses and cuddles before sitting him down on the floor to play with Flounder while I clean up his brother.

I pick Nick up giving him kisses and cuddles as well. I coo at him as I lower him down onto the changing table trying to get my pouting baby to calm down. I quickly change his diaper tossing the dirty one into an old shopping bag to be immediately disposed of.

With him clean up I sit him down on the floor in only his diaper before picking up Sammy. I lay him down and am pleased to find that there is no nastiness to greet me like his brother had. Unfortunately though there is nothing Sammy hates more than being laid on his back. He squirms around, crying and when I try to keep him distracted with Flounder he just chucks the poor fish at me.

After several minutes of struggling I finally get him into a clean diaper and out of his PJs. 

I settle Sam back down and turn to the closet searching through trying to find something for them to wear. I grab several outfits before settling down on the floor with them.

"Alright, Nick, which one do you want to wear today?" I ask him holding out a green onesie with a monkey's face on it that says I'm bananas and another one that is orange and as a wolf cub on the front. 

He giggles at me toddling over to me and just flopping down on top of the wolf one. 

"That is a funny way to pick an outfit, silly," I laugh tickling his sides making him squirm around giggling his curly brown hair, that is SO much like his father's, flopping about as he rolls this way and that smiling up at me.

"Use your words, Nick. You know what animal this is," I encourage him as I point to the wolf on the front of the onesie he insists on laying on.

"Woof!" he giggles tapping the spot where the 'woof' is at.

"Good job! Now let's get this on you so we can get Sammy dressed too," I encourage him moving him around so I can get the thing on him. He insists on kicking out at me occasionally, which earns him a light smack on his thigh and a stern no. He pouts at me, but doesn't argue. He lets me get it all button up and slide on a pair of jeans without too much of a hassle. 

I reach into one of their many toy boxes behind me snatching up the large toddler Legos for him to play with while I get Sammy dressed.

For Sammy I pull out a cute onesie with a dog on it and the monkey one Nick chose to ignore.

"Puppy!" he giggles pointy right at the blue one with the dog on it. 

"Good job, sweetheart. Puppy it is," I agree taking him into my arms as I have him lay back and slide the outfit on. I put him in a pair of jeans as well before scooping them both up in my arms to head down stairs.

At the stove Gemma is making a breakfast that includes pancakes, hash browns, and sausage while softly humming to herself.

"Hey thank you for making breakfast, I appreciate it so much," I greet her as I place the boys down in their booster seats at the dining room table.

"Not a problem, Harry texted me saying you weren't feeling all that well, so I figured that I could come over early to help you out," she replies kissing my cheek as I head over the fridge grabbing the container of apple juice and the twins' favorite sippy cups. 

I take several deep breaths trying to calm down my returning nausea, but as I place the sippy cups down in front of the boys I realize I am fighting an already lost battle. 

I take off at a dash to the downstairs bathroom where I take a bow in front of the toilet coughing up what little remains in my stomach. 

I stay there with my head resting on the rim of the seat as I take deep breaths waiting for the nausea to diminish.

"I brought some ginger ale to help with your nausea and some herbs that should help with the morning sickness," Niall's voice is a welcome sound as I feel his hand gently be placed on my back rubbing small circles soothingly. 

"What would I do without you?" I ask with a smile as I relax back keeping one hand on my still shaky tummy.

"You'd be nothing but a lost pup," he sighs dramatically as he helps me up off the floor.

I roll my eyes at his dramatics as I rinse out my mouth desperate to return to my little ones, my nightmare still having me rather shaken up.

With my mouth cleaned up once again we rejoin the others in the dining room where I find Anne sitting with the twins talking to them and sneaking in the occasional tickle of their little toes.

By the time breakfast is over my stomach has settled down and the twins are in a lot better mood than what they are earlier.

Pack members start to gather in our large living room for the pack meeting. The kids above 4 disappear into the backyard while the others try to find a place to settle in.

Many come over to me for a friendly hello and to coo at the twins as Sam sits on my lap cuddled up against my chest with Flounder clutched in hand and Nick rolls about on the couch like an impatient little snake. 

Many pick up on the change in my scent and congratulate me while offering their concerns over my slightly pale cheeks and the bags under my eyes.

I am quick to assure them that I am doing well and that it is just a couple of nightmares that have had me struggling to sleep, at which Niall promises get me some dream root to help calm them down.

Harry's heads of command begin joining us from upstairs. Louis, Harry's beta, gravitates over to Niall kissing his mate in greeting. Andy falls in behind me silently keeping an eye on the twins and I. Elisi joins us looking rather pale and anxious. When her gaze lands on the twins and I she gives me a smile, but in her old eyes I pick up the feeling of fear.

Paul, the head of security, slips right outside, which is rather unusual. Whatever that meeting was about it has them all shaken up.

Harry comes over to me, instead of heading right to the center of the room. He swoops Sam off of my lap while Nick crawls off and wonders over to his grandma in hopes of probably getting a piece of the cookie that she is eating.

I rise from the couch a questioning look on my face as I silently ask if everything is okay, at which he just bows his head down shaking it.

I grasp his hand giving it an assuring squeeze before taking Sam back into my arms so Harry can speak to the pack without distraction. 

We head up front with Harry standing in the middle and I flanking his right.

"I had hoped for a simple and joyous meeting today, but after hearing what has been happening this week this pack meeting will not be as light hearted as I had hoped,"

"I will share good news to start with this though. Your Luna and I are expecting our third child and hopefully an alpha that will be heir to my role," Harry's words promotes cheers and clapping along with congratulations and comments on my changed scent.

Sam moves his head away from my chest to look glance around the room a smile on his face as everybody cheers. His grin grows big and wide as he giggles and claps as well. This earns him a couple cooing looks which makes him giggle some more and cuddle back into my chest as his cheeks flush a pretty pink.

"I fear I must share with you some bad news as well. As you all know there has been some problems with several packs in the past. These packs and their psycho alphas don't seem to understand that we want no trouble and that we all are protective of our Luna and will not permit them to come anywhere near him or our any of our young Omega pups without a fight. Both the packs nearest us have made threats and last night a family of three our pack has been found murdered in their homes. They have made it clear that they will not be stopping their attacks until we give them your Luna, several other Omegas and Omega pups. Their alphas Justin and Max have made a partnership created with the intention of challenging our pack. Don't worry though for we will not be facing this on our own. I have contacted a pack that is from Australia that we are close allies with to help us keep all safe,"

"We are asking that you lock your doors at night and to not let your children out into the forest or be able out at night. Keep a watchful eye on our Omegas, especially the younger ones and the more powerful ones for they will be the ones that shall be higher on their target list," Harry's words sends fury through the room as well as fear. 

Mothers hold their children closer, Betas hold their Omegas a little closer and even the young children are a little more antsy.

Patrol is being increased and curfews enforced. 

As pack members make their leave Harry comes over to stand beside me his arm wrapping around my waist as Nick joins us leaping into his daddy's arms with a squeal. Sam clutches onto my shirt letting out little whines.

All I can do is hold him close and silently pray that nothing will happen to our little family.

5 months pregnant

My nightmares have only gotten worse. My worries fueled by the lurkings of our rival packs. 

There has been five more attacks with three Omegas missing, a toddler and four Betas murdered including a teenage boy that died trying to protect his mother, a strong female Omega.

Already my stomach is rather large confirming that the single baby in there is rather large and more than likely an Alpha. Which is great news, but is making it difficult for me to get around with such a large baby in there and the amount of his power that is growing is proving to be rather draining for me. I am healthy and having a great pregnancy, but it has made me extra tired, clumsy and hungry.

Due to this Niall has been assigned to follow me around as well as Andy. At first I had complained not wanting to be a bother to Niall and his job of being assistant pack doctor, but my words are waved away with him assuring me that caring for the Luna is also part of his job.

Now, I can't complain, especially on days like these.

Sam has come down with the stomach flu and Nick has an ear infection on top of my clumsy butt being pregnant.

Both of the babies are being extra grumpy, and understandably so. 

Luckily the worse of Sam's flu is over. Last night his fever had almost disappeared and he only threw up once and one nasty diaper. The night before had been horrible, he had such horrible potty problems that it went through his diaper and I had to change his entire bedding and hand wash it. To say that I am thankful for him getting better is an understatement.

Nick is just mister grumpy. His head and ear are bothering him so badly that he is sensitive to noise and light. His ear is leaking some fluid and is improving as well.

"Liam, put that laundry basket down. You should not be carrying that especially down the stairs," Niall's voice makes me pause in my side ways movements down the stairs.

He comes up the stairs taking the large laundry basket away from me before grabbing my hand helping me slowly down the stairs.

"Niall, I'm not incapable," I whine keeping a hand on the bottom of my large belly hating how big it is already and how it is drastically slowing me down. I swear I am bigger with one alpha baby than what I was with two Omega babies.

"Mmm but you are barely making it down the stairs. Here take my arm," he orders allowing me to grasp his arm to keep me steady as I finish my way down. 

I let Niall start the laundry well I make my way over to the kitchen to make the twins something to eat that hopefully Sam will keep down and my picky Nick won't stick his nose up to or throw on the floor.

I settle on some homemade Mac and cheese on sounding good and I know the boys will eat it. Well I start that I grab their sippy cups The Little Mermaid for Sam with some ginger ale t settle his poor tummy and in the Good Dinosaur I have orange juice for Nick to help give his immune system a boost. 

I set out some apple sauce and put a piece of toast in the toaster knowing that Sam may not eat the Mac and cheese. 

Once dinner is done I snatch up the bag of grapes and put four paper plates on the tray with our drinks before heading to go back up the stairs.

"Don't even think about it. Give me that tray and you just head right on up," Niall orders giving my bum a quick smack as though I am a naughty child.

I give him the tray with no protest being happy that he is taking it for I am feel rather light headed suddenly.

I grip the railing and slowly, but safely make my way up. 

I head right to the twins' room, where I find them both still laid off out on the floor curled up in the bean bags with their favorite blankets as they watch Finding Nemo. 

I settle down on the floor beside them as I hear Niall come in with the tray.

"Dinner for three?" the sound of my husband's voice instead of Niall's takes me by surprise. I turn around to see his beaming face as comes and settles down with us. 

"Dadda!" Nick squeals earning him a big kiss from Harry.

"How are my two favorite boys? Feeling any better? You still look like poo, Sammy. Still feeling yucky?" Harry asks leaning in to kiss our son's head brushing his hair gently.

'"Poo," Sam confirms pouting adorably making Harry and I chuckle.

"I'll get Nick if you want to do Sammy. If Nick is going to throw a fit I would rather he throw a fit with me than you. Sammy also needs his Momma's gentle touch. Don't worry about Niall he went home to spend the night with Louis for once," Harry explains pecking my lips.

I take Sam's plate as well as my own before settling down beside him.

"Do you wanna try some food, baby boy?" I ask offering him a bite of apple sauce. He nods in agreement opening his mouth up wide. 

He ends up surprising me by eating all of his apple sauce and Mac and cheese as well as most of his toast. My only hope is that it will stay down.

We get them both ready for bed after the movie without any incidents. Maybe tonight will actually be a good night.

I give them each a loving kiss before heading out to the hall. 

That is when it hits.

I am struck from the same dizziness from earlier only this time it's worse. 

I stumble forward my body shaking. I reach out blindly as the grey dances along the edges of my vision. 

"Liam?" Harry's voice and familiar touch calms me a little, but even he can't save me from the darkness that overtakes me.

Lplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplp

Hands move over my body; up my legs, in between my thighs, over my swollen belly and chest. 

And if feels good until I see the eyes, and notice the hands. There are no tattoos, no long beautiful piano fingers or rings and his eyes are no green. They're this horrible brown and the smile is that of a predator not a lover.

"Shh...I promise that it'll feel good, as least as long as you don't fight me," the smooth horrid voice of Justin whispers in my ear his lips touching along my skin. 

I scream and thrash, but it is no use for my hands are cuffed above my head and there is a cloth over my mouth. 

This is not my man. 

And this vial creature will violate me in the worst way possible.

"Liam?" the soft voice of my mate, his touch against my face allowing me to relax. I am home and safe.

"Little One, open your eyes for us," Elisi's voice confuses me. Why is she in my room?

Lifting my eyelids is like trying to move steel blinds from my eyes, but they finally flutter allowing me to see Harry.

He is leaned in on our bed, his long hair a curtain from what lays behind him. His green eyes glisten with worry as he reaches out running his fingers along my cheeks, tracing the outline of my lips.

"What are you doing?" I giggle taking a nibble at his finger making him smile that great big smile of his dimples on display.

"Admiring your beauty. You gave me heart attack when you fainted. I thought something horrible had happened to you or our baby," he whispers brushing his thumb along my cheek bones tears shinning in his eyes.

"The baby is it okay?" I ask my hand flying down to my belly where I am happy to find it full and bloated. 

"He's fine. A very strong and healthy little one. He is most defiantly an Alpha. He is already a rather big baby. You're going to have your hands full trying to get him out in four months," Elisi assures me as she settles down on the bed at my other side. 

"Then what made me faint?" I ask gripping Harry's hand tightly in mine. 

"Your energy being drained from carrying a powerful alpha combined with lack of sleep brought on from carrying for two ill babies. Luckily there is no serious damage, but I want you on bed rest for a week to build your energy back up. In a week we will see how the pregnancy is treating you and go from there," Elisi explains her words making me sigh.

The last thing I want to do is be confined to a stupid bed, but it is for the sake of my son, ANOTHER BOY, and I can most definitely willing to do anything for him.

A rough movement from my belly makes me laugh as it appears that he is in agreement. Momma needs rest.

"Liam, I need you to transform for me. I need to check on your Wolf's condition. Do not move from this bed or try to move around in your wolf form. Let Harry or I move you," Elisi instructs me as she moves aside the blankets.

I let myself transform and the moment I do I know something is off. 

I look down at myself trying to figure out what is different. I am still a tiny wolf, that looks like a pup and can easily be carried around like some lap dog by other wolves and people. 

My stomach is bloated swollen out enough that I am forced onto my side immediately. I wiggle my paws, the movements making them limited by my swollen stomach. I lift my head up glancing over my furry body. There seems to be nothing off about it, but I defiantly can't move anywhere.

Hands go over my body moving over my swollen stomach and lifting my head up off the bed. I whimper at her, not understanding at all what is going on. 

"It's as I feared. Harry, could you grab my bag, please?" Elisi asks flipping me onto my back making me yelp. My back in this form is not strong enough at all to support my belly and the movements inside my belly makes me only whine some more not liking this at all.

"What's wrong with him Elisi? I can see that the brown of his eyes are a little duller, but the marks on his sides are what are really concerning me. What do they mean?" Harry asks sitting Elisi's leather bag on the bed. 

"The black marks are warning signs to his pack and alpha that his abilities are not strong and that he is frail and needs watching over. These damn marks are also signs to other wolves that he is about as strong as a newborn pup, he would be useless in this form to defend himself, but if he wants to stay as a werewolf he will need to transform everyday in order to stay in touch with his wolf. His energy is drained and in order to stay in touch with the wolf and moon goddess he will need the transformation and to be out under the full moon. You or Niall or somebody else will have to take him out on full moons and just sit with him on the porch under the moonlight. It will strengthen him. I'm going to check on the pup and him in this form to make sure everything is going well as well in this form," Elisi explains as she lays me back down onto my side facing Harry.

Harry's hand goes to my head stroking my ears and along my snot lovingly as Elisi examines me. 

"I'm going to leave with you some tea, oils and herbs. Have him drink the tea and eat the herbs. They will help with is strength and hopefully stop any more fainting incidents. The oil I want you to rub along his body at night after a bath. It will be good for him as well as calming for the pup. It should keep the pup calmed enough that it will stop it from kicking him too hard. The kicks will get stronger as the pregnancy continues and with it being an alpha it may hurt him, I am hoping the oils will stop that," Elisi explains kissing the top of my furry head making me squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head. 

"Alright, thank you, Elisi. How long should he stay in his wolf form each night?" Harry asks rubbing my belly.

"An hour at the least. I'll check up on him weekly and should anything come up don't hesitate to summon me. Get some rest Little One," she gives my paw a loving squeeze before slipping out our bed room door.

Harry moves away from the bed and rises before transforming. His dark brown, large wolf now standing before me. He is larger than your average wolf and makes me look like nothing, but a puppy dog.

He jumps up on the bed picking me up with his mouth. I glance up at him with a snort letting him know that I am very annoyed to be carried in this manner. He just rolls his eyes at me as he settles me down in the center of the bed. 

He curls up around me protectively, licking my fur gently as I curl up close to him my furry belly against his. He drapes one of his paws behind my tiny head so I can use it as a pillow. Another one of his paws drapes over my center, shielding my stomach and making me vanish into his massiveness. The way he holds me makes it impossible for me to escape and impossible for anybody on the outside to spot me. 

It is this love, security and protectiveness that allows me to fall asleep within five minutes.

8 months pregnant

Things are beginning to get out of control. Several children disappeared from the park in daylight hours and two omegas vanished while doing some afternoon shopping in our own town. 

Betas are now getting so protective of their Omegas and young children that they are no longer allowed to leave the house at all. The only kids that get to leave their homes are Beta teens that are over the age of 15 and even they have to be home by four in the afternoon. 

All activities have been brought to a stand still. The schools have been closed and no Omegas are allowed to work. At least a dozen patrols are being run at any given time and this is triple what is normal. 

Many Omegas and children have been moved to the pack house sleeping in one of the many spare rooms with the assurance that there are always a dozen guards stationed at the house, watching over the Omegas.

Even Niall has been banned from working. When he even makes a tiny move towards the door Louis is there to snap at him and curse him. Louis has even almost gotten violent with him at one point in time from exhaustion and frustration. This scared Niall and Louis enough to not even discuss Niall leaving the house. Niall is just tuned now to not even being near the doors.

Harry is obsessively protective of me. Andy and another trusted pack member named Zayn are always watching over me and the twins. I am not allowed to go anywhere in the house without Andy, Zayn or Louis escorting me. The twins have been moved into our room and this is actually an assurance. It allows me to see them when I struggle to sleep at night from worry. 

The Pack House is crowed and there is never a silent moment. Everywhere there are restless children running about and frightened Omegas that are doing anything to keep themselves distracted including sewing, cooking and cleaning. At least we never run low on supplies.

Last week a part of a pack arrived to help us out. They are originally from Australia and are rather interesting to talk to. They are all around our age, and there are four of them: Luke, Calm, Ashton, and Michael. I must admit that I get along with Luke the best.

They have assisting with patrol plans to finally just get rid of Justin, and Max's packs. They have been a major help and have made the air a little lighter.

Most of the time I am stuck in my room with the twins playing with them or watching movies on my laptop for Harry has made it clear he doesn't want me to leave the house and getting down the stairs has become a pain in the butt. Hell walking as become a pain.

There is so much pressure on my hips that it is making it extremely difficult to move. My alpha son has become extremely active and his kicks are now painful. I have to be helped to my feet, into bed, into the bathtub and down the stairs. I can't keep up with the twins or get down to their level without assistance. I am struggling to even change their diapers and have been forbidden from carrying them. It's getting ridiculous and to be honest I just want this pregnancy to just be over with already.

I am currently taking advantage of the twins sleeping and am relaxing in the bathtub. My big belly is so large now that it won't submerge into the bubbly water. It is forever just sticking out no matter which way I move or how much water I put in the tub. Every once in a while my skin stretches oddly as my son stretches or kicks out making his hand or foot press up against my stomach oddly. 

I try to relax back into the warmth shutting my eyes. The sound of tiny bare feet on the tile floor though forces my eyes open. 

"Momma!" Nick cries as he comes over to the tub giggling with Sam toddling behind him.

"What are you two doing in here? You two are suppose to be napping," I laugh reaching out for them.

They come over to me without hesitation. Nick grabs my hand swinging it back and fourth, well Sam surprises me at the sight of his bare little butt. He come over to the tub grabbing onto it and pulling himself up into it. 

I try to move and grab him so he doesn't disappear into the water, but he just surprises me by popping grabbing onto my arm and sliding up into the crook of my arm. I wrap my arms around his tiny body as he rests his head on my chest tears in his little eyes and a pout on his eyes.

"We got out!" Nick giggles as he plays with my fingers.

"I know, but how?" 

"All by ourselves! I help Sammy," he explains making me sigh. Of course they've figured out how to climb out of their cribs.

"Well this is a real precious picture," the sound of that scarily familiar voice makes my heart shoot into my chest.

I grab onto Nick struggling to pull him into the tub as well, not wanting him anywhere near them as I hear boots on the till floor. 

I manage to get Nick up with me and against my bare chest as well. I hold onto him and Sam tightly as two figures emerge in front of me.

Max and Justin stand in my bathroom crooked smirks on both of their lips. I send Harry frantic messages through our bound.

"This is just precious. A cute little family all cuddled up in the tub together and has vulnerable as the day they were born. Justin grab the babies, I'll take care of Liam," Max growls his eyes going over my bare body hungrily.

"NO! Stay away from us! HELP! HELP! NIALL! ANDY! ZAYN! HARRY! ANYBODY!" I scream trying to move away from them clutching the twins close to my chest as I cry. My movements are limited with my ability to even sit up rendered. The twins sense something is wrong and are now sobbing as well.

Justin leans in to snatch my Nick away from me, but this is a mistake on his part. I transform into my wolf form as my motherly instincts take over. I growl at him taking a bite out of his hand when he tries to grab Nick by his shirt. Both the twins are crying and holding onto my furry form as I struggle to stay   
a float, my tiny wolf body so small that practically disappear into the bubbles.

"Pick the damn baby up! He is nothing more than a damn poodle," Max snaps at Justin as he makes another grab for my baby.

I snap at him taking a bite out of his arm and ripping a chunk of his flesh right out.

"Well he doesn't bite like a fucking poodle! He's like a damn wolf pup!" Justin snaps back grasping at the area where I had bitten him as blood gushes out.

"Fine, I'll just take him first," Max growls impatiently reaching in to grab me, but I scoot back snapping one of his fingers right in between my teeth and pull, my dangerously sharp teeth ripping the skin right off.

With him dealt with for now I let out a loud howl begging for my pack. I can hear the sounds of the bedroom door being crashed into as people desperately try to get in. 

I stay in front of my pups growling at Max and Justin every time they even more.

"I'm not being beat by him. Come here you, damn mutt," Max reaches in again, but instead of trying to snatch me he slams me up against the edge of the tub. I yelp in pain and surprise. My pup inside my belly kicking out so hard that it makes me yelp again from pain.

Max doesn't stop there though, he wraps his arms around my neck shoving me down under the water. I can hear Justin's cries as I gasp and thrash trying to desperately get free as my body begs for air. The pup inside me is squirming about as well as though sensing that something isn't right. 

I can hear the twins screaming and their hands grabbing at my fur, but they're as defenseless as I am. Darkness tugs at the side of my vision the lack of oxygen making it so hard, but I fear that if I stop fighting that when my eyes close it will be for the last time. 

I can hear more growls and finally the grip around my neck disappears. I bob back up to the water limp. I try to lift my head, but even this hurts. 

I am pulled into tiny arms, my Nick holding my head close as he cries Momma over and over again. Sammy latches onto my tail and snuggles up against his brother crying as well. 

Arms reach in come in scooping them both up out of the water, I let out a low growl, but it is too late and I can't even move.

"Liam, oh god, it's okay. It's just Elisi and I. Harry, and the Australian pack are taking care of Justin and Max. Hold on and stay with us," Niall's tearful pleas make me relax as I too am pulled from the water. 

I am held close to Niall's chest his familiar heartbeat allowing me to relax as I am hurried out of the room and not downstairs, but into the closet. 

Elisi is right behind us and the door is slammed shut. I am lowered down into the nest of blankets, pillows and clothing that I have begun to build in preparation for the birth.

I fall limp inside it, whimpering weakly. Everything hurts and the pressure on my hips is horrifyingly painful. 

I can see the twins being tucked into the corner and very back of my large walk in closet. They are placed into the makeshift beds I had made them so I could keep an eye on them while I was in labor. They don't fight and argue when Elisi lets out a low growl, their Omega instincts kicking in as they receive a direct order from an Alpha; my Elisi the med witch is a female alpha that never took up leader ship, and it is this what made her my new guardian when my parents died, and made it impossible for me to ever disobey her.

"Liam, I need you to transform immediately. Both your life and the pup's life are at risk," Elisi orders of me her hands on my weak, trembling form.

I focus on my human form and slowly transform back. I lay there naked, curled in on myself crying as my entire body aches and trembles. Niall is there with a towel drying me off the best he can with the minimal amount of moving me. 

I let out a low whimper as a sharp pain moves through my abdomen. Hands press on my large belly making me whimper and quiver.

"Liam, you're sliding into early labor. I need you to relax the best you can. I'm going to slide this oxygen mask over your face. Your breath is weak and you still have too much water in your lungs," Elisi informs me leaning her so that her eyes meet mine. I nod slowly, my eyes drooping as I let out a moan, feeling so ill and weak to fight this.

The oxygen mask is placed over my mouth, allowing me to take a breath. In and out, in and out, the pattern is interrupted as I forced into a coughing fit. The mask is removed as I cough up water into a towel that has been placed down in front of me catching every drop. 

 

My chest and lungs ache, but as I cough up the water my breath comes a little easier. Once I cough up all the water in me the mask is placed back over my face and my head is placed back gently down into the pillows.

My body trembles with shivers as blankets are draped over me. Hands carefully entangle with mine as my body is examined. I can feel Elisi's hands examining my abdomen and chest pushing down in areas. I whimper and whine as she puts pressure down on certain areas.

"He has several broken ribs, has taken some lung damage and I fear his kidney might have been damaged from the force of him hitting the edge of that tub. His frail wolf form would not have been able to take much. We need to get Harry in here to comfort him and give him strength to get through this labor," Elisi explains to Niall, but my eyes are not on them. They travel back to where my babies lay. 

Nick has thankfully fallen asleep from the emotional exhaustion, but Sam is wide awake and shaking. He has gone potty on the first layering of his bedding and is whining lowly. His eyes meet mine and I try to smile, but a sharp pain from my belly makes me whine right along with him. 

Liquids gushes out from me, and normally I would be troubled, but I don't have the energy to even lift my head. 

"S-Sam, he needs to be cleaned up. G-Get him Flounder and bring him to me," I plea my heart aching for my terrified son.

"Niall take care of that, please. There are diapers and fresh blankets over in the drawers. Flounder can be found on top of it," Elisi orders knowing that I will never relax until I am sure that my babies are okay.

Niall kneels down by my son scooping him up from his messy bed. I watch as he cleans him up with baby wipes and dries him off properly before wrapping his bottom up in a diaper and dressing him in a warm fluffy outfit. He carefully lowers him down to me and Sam immediately snuggles up against my chest, his body ceasing the trembling, but he still whimpers against me as I hold him close. 

Elisi clean me up and her fingers are pressing about down there and on my belly, but I pay little attention.

"N-Niall get Nick into news clothes too and dry him," I whisper pleading with my best friend. He just nods and does as asked. 

I kiss the top of Sammy's head rubbing his back as I quietly hum a tune I can't think the name of. I whimper here and there as contractions hit, but my body is too weak to throw much of a fit. I just clutch my son close and hum my little tune.

I pay no attention to the chaos that is going downstairs or fret over my pack, my so tired conscience only focused on my children, and mate.

"Liam, I'm going to speed up your labor. You're too weak for a long one and I fear that if I don't we may lose the baby. I need you to fight and be a strong Momma. It's going to be hard, but you need to fight through it," my Elisi warns me before placing her hands on my stomach.

She calls upon her gifts given to her by the Moon Goddess sending strange pulses through my stomach. I feel a force from the inside pushing down on my womb, I let our a scream as I feel this unnatural hand helping push my baby along from inside my womb. 

It hurts horribly, labor moving at its normal rate for a reason, it feels as though I am being hit by an enormity of contractions until I can actually feel the top of my child's head at my entrance.

I shake and sob, my stomach muscles aching horribly, and my hips feeling as though they've been broken. I clutch my Sammy close kissing his head as he cries too from fear of seeing me in pain. 

The sound of a lock turning and the closet door opening makes my breath catch, but standing there is my Harry. He looks exhausted, he wears only a pair of jeans, his chest has claw marks raked across it and there is dirt or bruises coating him. 

"They're gone. Both Justin and Max have been killed by my own hand. Their packs ceased as soon as their alphas were gone and are all being placed under arrest, granted there are only about a dozen left that were involved in the attack. Andy and our Australian friends have gone to collect those that have gone missing. Yet this is no longer my worry, for now. My worry is my Liam and pups. Elisi move over to his head and stay with him there. I've got this. I will deliver our youngest just like I delivered the twins," Harry instructs sinking to his knees in front of me as he closes the closet door and slides locks back into place.

Elisi settles down beside me. She strokes my hair and takes my hands as Harry spreads my legs apart.

"The baby is crowning. Push on your next contraction, love, push as hard as you can and Elisi will push on your belly to help get our baby out. You can do this," Harry promises me kissing my inner thigh. 

My next contraction is strong and horrible, but I push down as instructed letting my Sammy disappear from my arms taken by Niall in the haze of my pain.

With both the twins settled down into bed and being looked over by Niall I can focus on just my youngest. I push on each contraction yelling and whimpering through each. By the time the head is out I am gasping into my mask, soaked in sweat and fighting the specks of grey that dance along my vision. 

"Come on, love, fight this. Keep pushing," he encourages.

I try my best, not even sitting up any more. I just push and push until I can no more.

I lay there starring up at the ceiling unable to form a prayer or a plea. I just stare up at the ceiling my soul and heart aching with hope, and agony.

I give one last push and hear a cry that I can't be sure is Sam, Nick or my youngest. I don't even get to know for sure, for my fight is lost. 

Darkness has taken me.

Everything is so bright.

I am so light and feel as though I am floating on the very clouds.

My stomach is flat, but in my arms is a bundle of cloth. A small face with dimples, and dark hair onto their head peaks out at me. My baby smiles in his sleep, his tiny fingers curling in.

I look up at the sound of somebody approaching and the cries of Momma.

There is my Nick dashing through the clouds to me, a bright smile on his face and long hair pulled into a ponytail that I had been sure I told Harry to cut.

Nick wraps his tiny arms around my legs beaming up at me. I let my free hand rest gently atop his head, a fond smile spreading across my lips.

Then there are lips pressing against my neck. I glance up to see my grinning Harry. In his arms is my rather quiet Sam clutching Flounder close, but a smile on his lips. 

Off in the distance I can see family's reunited, Niall heavy with his own child and our pack stronger than ever. 

My heart is light and weight is off my shoulders.

I feel no fear, or worries.

For the first time I feel safe, and happy for the future ahead.

Tiny hands are what wake me, and little giggles. 

Opening my eyes I am greeted by two giggling toddlers leaning in close to me.

"Momma!" Sam giggles giving my cheek a big slobber kiss.

"Momma up!" Nick claps wrapping his arms around my arm and slumping up against my chest.

I glance around me confusedly, what on earth is going on?

And then I spot him.

Right there beside me is my husband. His hair is pulled back into a bun and he cradles our newborn son close to his chest. His emerald eyes land on me and he smiles. Not a smile that is masking the worries and fear below, but a real, genuine smile. He looks happier and more relaxed than ever, the last time he had looked this way was when we first mated and had married that very next day at the young age of 18.

He grasps my hand tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"Everything is okay. We've lost none and all have returned. They're all gone and those that have survived have been sentenced to wolf prison in the King Alpha's kingdom for attacking their own. We are free and safe. No more worrying about Justin or Max. We are free to be happy," he laughs kissing my cheek.

"That's great news, but Harry, I haven't met our son. Could you please, let me see him," I whisper watching as Harry carefully lowers our newborn son down.

"He's hungry and has been anxious to see you too. I haven't named needing your word as well. Tell me Liam, what is our son's name?" he asks as he carefully rest our new born son into my arms, and to my awe he looks just like he had in my dream, an almost twin to his father.

"Félix, the Latin word for happiness," I whisper earning me a smile from our youngest son, and the newest born Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave you comments and kudos, I love reading them!


End file.
